


Coming Back To South Park

by The_Real_Spooky



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Fighting, He's kinda outta character to-, Homophobia, Multi, South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Spooky/pseuds/The_Real_Spooky
Summary: Kyle moved away from South Park five years ago. But when his dad gets a better offer from his old job the Broflovski's move back to the Colorado town. Now Kyle has to face the fact that things have changed for the worst since he's left South Park.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner
Kudos: 11





	1. Shithole

It was five years ago when Kyle moved away from South Park. "I'm going to miss you!" His best friend Stan frowned, as the movers packed boxes into a large truck. "I know, but we can still text and call every day" Kyle replied, giving his super best friend a reassuring smile. Suddenly he hears footsteps and turned around to see Kenny and Eric. Kenny pulled back his hood, "I'm gonna miss you, Kyle, tell the hot chicks in Florida Kenny says hi". "Haha! Sure dude", Kyle then looked at Cartman "Fatass". "Jew", Cartman said back before getting elbowed by Kenny. "Fine. Kahl I'll miss being able to make fun of you for being a greedy jew". "Kyle! It's time to go!" Kyle's mom yelled from the car. Kyle waved to his friends and got into the car. The car started and he turned around to see his friends waving, slowly getting further and further away. 

Five years later Kyle was moving back to South Park. His dad had gotten a better offer from his old job and he accepted. Kyle was nervous. He used to talk with Stan on the phone all the time but they drifted away. Then Ike threw his phone into the ocean causing him to lose all of his phone contacts. So he couldn't keep in touch even if he wanted to. Not to mention he would be joining in the middle of the school year. "Kyle, why don't you and Ike take a walk around town? See if anything's changed. Maybe even get something to eat?" She asked, handing him 15$. Kyle knew that she just wanted him and Ike out of the way for when the movers started bringing in the big items. "Alright, thanks mom" He accepted the money and slipped his coat on. "Come on Ike," Kyle told his little brother. The two walked out into the cold Colorado air. Kyle looked around at his surroundings. The small town hadn't seemed to change since the last time he was there. In fact, it seemed to have only gotten shittier. "I'm not that hungry", Ike kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. He looked bored. Kyle scanned the surrounding shops, his eyes landing on Tweak Bros Coffee. "Why don't we just go get something to drink?" Kyle suggested. Ike simply nodded and the two walked into the warm coffee shop. There was a short line of only about three people. Kyle and Ike got behind an old woman and waited to order. 

Kyle couldn't see the cashier past the line of people but he couldn't help but wonder if Tweek was working. Kyle was pushed out of his thoughts when he felt someone push past him. Kyle looked up to see a kid his age pushing past the people in the line. Kyle couldn't see his face. But by the way the kid pushed past everyone, Kyle assumed he wasn't there for coffee. "Listen, Tucker! He is outside waiting for you. You better be out in five minutes or you'll have hell to pay tomorrow at school!" Kyle heard the unknown kid yell. "Get to the back of the line!" A guy complained, and the kid turned around. Kyle quickly recognized him as Clyde Donovan, he looked pissed. "I wonder what that was about..." Ike whispered as Clyde walked past them. The line moved up a person before Kyle heard the cashier say, "I have to go. Someone else will help you in a minute". The cashier finally stepped into view and Kyle recognized him as Craig Tucker. It made sense for him to be working here, he was Tweek's boyfriend. But what didn't make sense was that Clyde would be so mad at him. Weren't they best friends? Maybe the town had changed more than Kyle had thought.

Craig walked past Kyle and Ike, quickly putting on his coat as he did. Something felt wrong. After a few seconds of thinking, Kyle turned to his brother, "Hey Ike I'll be right back. You order for us". Kyle fished the money out of his coat pocket and handed it to Ike. He walked outside of the coffee shop ignoring his brother's protests. Kyle looked around trying to spot wherever Clyde and Craig were. He heard yelling coming from a nearby alleyway. He peered around the corner trying not to be spotted. He saw Craig and Clyde, as well as five other boys. One of them was talking to Craig. "Listen, fag! I don't know who you think you are embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend! But you better not do it again". "No promises dickwad. Maybe don't be an asshole and you'd have nothing to worry about" Craig snarled back. Kyle wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, he was more focused on the boy talking to Craig. He seemed strangely familiar. "You don't wanna fuck with me faggot". Craig looked the other boy in the eye, "I think I do, Cartman". Kyle almost couldn't believe it. That was Eric Cartman? The school's resident fatass? The asshole that talked weird? Kyle's old frienemy?! 

He was brought back to reality when Craig punched Cartman in the face. "That was a big mistake Tucker" Cartman sneered, "There are no adults to stop us now, all six of us". Craig stopped for a moment, Kyle couldn't tell if he was scared or not. But probably was. Six against one definitely wasn't a fair fight. "Hold him down!" Cartman demanded his goons. Kyle watched as Clyde and one of Cartman's other friends held Craig down. Cartman began punching Craig mercilessly. When he was done he pinned Craig against the wall "Don't push me, Tucker". Craig took in a shaky breath, "Fuck. You". He flipped Cartman off. Cartman just let out a growl and threw Craig onto the ground, "Let go guys". Kyle hid as the boy walked out of view before quickly running into the alley. Craig was sitting against the brick wall of the alley. His face was covered in bruises and his nose was bleeding. "Are you alright?" Kyle asked. "Peachy" Craig hissed before he turned to look at Kyle, "Wait a minute, Kyle Broflovski?". Kyle just nodded and sat next to Craig. "I thought you moved. What are you doing back at this shithole?". "My dad got a better job offering here. It's weird being back", Kyle paused for a moment "So you gonna explain to me what just happened?". 

"How much did you see?". 

"Followed you out from coffee shop".

"Oh".

"You gonna answer or what?".

"You've missed a lot Broflovski. Eric Cartman has gotten to be an even bigger asshole. Piss him off and he and his goons will beat the shit outta you. I can handle myself in a fight but not against six other guys", Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He lit the drug and took a drag. After a moment he turned to Kyle, "Want one?". Kyle shook his head, "You know that stuff's bad for you". "No shit. But it makes things better even as if it's only temporary", Craig took another drag. "How are the other guys doing?" Kyle asked him, not wanting to argue about drugs. "No one has successfully committed suicide yet, so ok I guess". Kyle leaned his head back into the brick wall. "Man things really have gone to shit haven't they?". "Yep".


	2. First Day of Hell

"So are you and Tweek still together?" Kyle asked. "Yeah" Craig wiped the blood from his nose. There was another pause, "Are you just gonna let him bully you like that?" Kyle questions. Craig blew smoke out of his mouth, "I try not to let him. I put up a fight. That's more than I can say for the others". Kyle raised his eyebrow, "who are the others?". Craig then got up, he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it so it would go out. "I should be going. You still owe me hundred dollars. Don't think I've forgotten about that trip to Peru," He said turning around to leave the alleyway. "Wait who are the others!" Kyle called out, but he was already gone.

"Kyle!"

Kyle jumped at his name being called only for him to realize it was Ike. "Why did you leave me? And what are you doing here?" He questioned, handing Kyle a drink. "It's nothing, let's go home, Ike".

It was the next day, Kyle's first day of school. He walked up to a bus stop he'd been so many times. But this time the stop was empty. He was alone. Up until he saw someone stands next to him out of the corner of his eye. Kyle avoided looking as to not be rude but he couldn't help but wonder who it was. "Hey, Kyle". Kyle turned around to meet blue eyes, "Kenny?". "In the flesh. What's up man, Craig told me you moved back here and I almost thought he was bullshitting me" Kenny smiled, he was wearing his orange parka around his waist and he had on some thrifted black T-shirt as well as ripped jeans. Kenny had gotten hot, he looked like he could've been one of those bad boys from the movies that all the girls swooned over. "Yeah I'm back, my dad got a new job offering" Kyle was happy to see an old friend. Kenny then reached into his pocket and grabs some cigarettes. He put the drug between his lips and lit it. "I'll show you the ropes of high school. What classes you can get away with skipping, and who to avoid. He offered Kyle a cigarette. Kyle shook his head at the offer, "I think I have an idea of who to avoid already. And I'm not planning on skipping any classes". Kenny let out a chuckle, "Fine, fine. I'll still show you around though".

The bus rolled up in front of the teens. Kenny got on first, Kyle following close behind. He noticed Tweek and Craig sitting together in a seat in the middle of the bus. He and Craig made eye contact. Craig had a black eye and multiple cuts and bruises scattered around his face. Kenny ended up taking the seat in the very back of the bus. He motioned for Kyle to sit next to him. "Stan's missed you, he doesn't even know you moved back here. He's gonna be surprised". "Yeah I've missed him too. But my old phone got wet and I lost all my contacts. Otherwise I would've told you guys I was coming". Kenny just nodded. The bus stopped and a few more kids got on. One of the boys sat in the seat in front of them and leaned over. "Hey Kenny you got the shit?" He asked.

"Depends, you got cash?"

The boy handed Kenny a ten-dollar bill. Kenny unzipped his backpack where Kyle could see about 20 cigarette packs. Kenny handed one to the boy who then sunk back into his seat. "So you're a drug dealer now?" Kyle asked as Kenny zipped his bag up. "This is hardly drug dealing. I sell the good shit after school" Kenny laughed. "Your kidding". "Listen dude I wish! But someone has to take care of Karen and it sure as hell isn't my parents". Kenny leaned back in his seat, gazing out the bus window "I'm saving a bunch of money so Karen can go to college". "That's nice of you" Kyle smiled, it was always sweet the lengths Kenny would go to make his sister happy. Finally, the bus stopped in front of the high school. "Ok Kyle, don't look anyone in the eye unless you know them. Beware of pickpocketers and people that will steal your shit. And DON'T piss anyone off. We don't have playground fights anymore, some of these fuckers will send you to the hospital if you're not careful". Kenny might as well have been describing the streets of New York. "Got it" Kyle nodded. "Ok now follow me, I have someplace important to show you".

Kenny dragged Kyle through the crowds of people to a quieter part of the school. The hallways were empty. They arrived at a bathroom with an 'out of order' sign on it. "Here it is" Kenny announced, "If your ever looking for anyone ever, come here. There's always someone here, even during class". "Um Kenny, this is an out-of-order restroom" Kyle stated. Kenny rolled his eyes, "Just follow me". Kenny opened the door and walked in, Kyle followed. He immediately recognized everyone in the room. Craig, Tweek, Token, Jimmy, and Stan were all scattered around the room. There was a long moment of silence as Stan noticed Kyle's presence. 

"Kyle?"

"Hey, Stan".


End file.
